


Kenny's Christmas

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny really likes Bebe,and when Christmas comes it's his one chance to impress her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenny's Christmas

Kenny McCormick looked in the window of the mini store in the mall.In one week,Mr.Garrison's fourth grade class was having a Christmas party.During this,students were going to be allowed to give presents to each other.Kenny wanted desperately to get something for the one girl he loved.Bebe.He had developed a crush on her back in the third grade.Her gorgeous eyes and sweet smile.The boy sighed.He would never be able to get enough money to buy anything.His parents wouldn't even lend him the few pennies and nickels they had."Hey Kenny,whatcha looking at?"Kyle asked,walking up to his friend.Stan followed close behind,a small box in his hands. "(This jewelry box.),"came the muffled reply."Why are you looking at a jewelry box?"Stan questioned."(I want to buy it for Bebe to give to her at the party next week,but I'll never get enough money.),"Kenny answered sadly."Wait,you have a crush on Bebe?Dude,that's awesome!"Kyle exclaimed."(How?)" "Well,she just broke up with Token last week.You have to make a move now,"Stan said eagerly."(I'm going to wait until the party before I do anything.And I will get that jewelry box.)"The young boy's voice was filled with determination.He was going to try his hardest to get the money,no matter what it took.

After backbreaking service and labor,as well as some support from his friends,Kenny finally had the fifty dollars needed for the gift.He rushed to the store.Luckily,there was one last box left."Well,trying to get a girl?"the man behind the counter asked."(Yes sir.),"Kenny replied."Good luck buddy,"the guy called after him.The next morning,Kenny got up early to get ready.He combed his wild blond hair and put on the nicest thing he owned,a slightly dirty collared shirt and a pair of slacks that used to belong to his brother.When he got to school,he went straight to his locker and deposited the gift inside to keep it safe."Hey Kenny,I see got a present for somebody,"Butters said."Yep,and I want today to be perfect,"Kenny stated."W...who is it f...f...for?"Jimmy asked."You'll find out later,"was the reply.They got to class and patently waited for Mr.Garrison to announce the start of the party."Okay class,you may exchange the presents that you have brought."Almost everyone brought a gift.Stan gave Wendy a ring.In return,he got a kiss.Tweek gave Craig a Chinpokomon doll.Craig gave Tweek some imported coffee.They also shared a kiss.Kenny got permission to grab his present from his locker.He raced down the hallway,his heart racing in his chest.But he didn't expect the sight he saw when he approached the locker.The metal door had been bashed in and it hung loosely to one side.The inside contents had been strewn across the floor.But the worst thing was this.The jewelry box was gone.Tears came to his eyes.Kenny had worked so hard to get the money,and now it was for nothing.He walked back to the classroom feeling dejected.When he got inside,he was greeted with another heartbreaking sight."Here Bebe,this is for you,"Cartman said.The girl opened the package only to pull out a jewelry box.The exact same one that Kenny had bought."Oh Eric,it's beautiful!"Bebe cried.She wrapped her arms around the fat boy.Cartman turned his head and smirked at Kenny.The boy sat down in his seat and began to cry.

Kenny sat on a log beside Stark's Pond.His young heart was shattered.He didn't have anyone to spend Christmas with today.He grabbed a smooth rock and made it skip five times into the water.Then he looked down at his reflection.What an idiot he had been,thinking he could get Bebe to like him.A single tear rolled down from his eye and into the pond.The log shifted,catching the boy off guard.He fell onto the ground."I'm so sorry!"a girls voice cried.Kenny looked up to see her.Bebe.It wasn't a dream or hallucination.It was really her."(Why are you here?)"Kenny asked."Stan told me that the gift Eric gave me was really from you,"she responded."Thank you so much.It must've taken forever to get the money."Kenny nodded."Kenny,I have something to tell you." "(What?)"She looked into the hazel eyes of the poor boy."I've liked you for a long time."Kenny's eyes widened in suprise."(Really?)" "Yes,really,"she said."And I need to ask you a question." "(Anything)" "Will you please be my boyfriend?"Kenny stared at her in shock.He then pulled down his hood."Yes,"he answered.Bebe pulled him into a warm kiss.This was definitely going to be Kenny's favorite Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> My very first South Park fanfiction ever.Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
